Every Time I Hear Your Name
by vamplee94
Summary: As Rose walks around the grounds of St. Vladimirs, memories of her and Dimitri flood back into her mind... And there is no way for her to stop her physical and heart-wrenching reaction. First fan-fic.


**HI! Okay, so this is my first story on this website, and first of all (Just like everyone else) I'd like to ask you to rate or comment, or just do whatever you want, I guess. **** Basically, this isn't going to be the first story of it's kind. What I'm going to do is a type of series, and I'll explain it completely right about….now: Okay, so what I'm going to do is get a book, movie, show, (basically whatever I get the idea for) and get a song, and write a story based on that song. (So, I guess, a song-fic, is what it's called right?) Now, the stories are going to use the characters for whatever it is I'm writing for, and it will be derived (made) from a certain moment, action, feeling, or whatever happened. Okay, this is "Every Time I Hear Your Name" by Keith Anderson. This story is (obviously) based off Vampire Academy. **

**I do not own any of the characters or anything from Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. (I think.)**

**By the by, this takes place between…. Shadow Kiss and Blood Promise.**

**(I just love Dimka!)**

**

* * *

**

_Finally got over that song of ours,_

_Stopped chasing little red sports cars_

_To check their license plate_

_Backwood driving by your place_

_Back making the rounds _

_At our old haunts_

_Honky Tonks restaurants_

_And seeing some of our old friends_

_Feels good to dance again_

_And I can finally smell your perfume _

_And not look around the room for you_

_And I can walk right by your picture_

_In a frame_

_And not feel a thing_

_But when I hear your name_

_I feel rain_

_Falling right out of the blue sky _

_And it's the fifth of May_

_And I'm right there staring in your eyes_

_And nothing's changed_

_And we're still the same_

_And I get lost_

_In the innocence of the first kiss_

_And I'm hanging on to every word_

_Rolling off of your lips_

_And that's all it takes_

_And I'm in that place_

_Every time I hear your name_

_Got someone special in my life_

_Everyone thinks she'd make a great wife_

_Dad says he thinks she's the one_

_Reminds him of mom when she was young_

_But its way too soon to be talking about rings_

_She's getting over someone too_

_Kind of like me and you_

_And she talks about him once in a while_

_And I just nod my head and smile_

_Cause I know exactly what she's going through_

_Yeah I've been there too_

_And when the conversation turns to you_

_I get caught in a "you were the only one for me"_

_Kind of thought "your face is all that I see"_

_I know I can't go back_

_When I still go back_

_And there we are_

_A point down by the riverside_

_And I'm in your arms_

_About to make love for the first time_

_And that's all it takes _

_And I'm in that place_

_Every time I hear your name_

_So I'm thinking about the words I left unsaid_

_(Every time I hear your name) _

_Stop trying to change the things that I can't change_

_(Every time I hear your name)_

_In my heart I know you're gone_

_But in my head_

_I feel rain_

_Falling right out of the blue sky _

_And it's the fifth of May_

_And I'm right there staring in your eyes_

_And that's all it takes_

_And I'm in that place _

_And there we are_

_A point down by the riverside_

_And I'm in you're arms_

_About to make love for the first time_

_And I can't explain _

_But I'm in that place_

_Every time I hear your name_

I walk around the desolate campus. It's the middle of the night for the Moroi world, so the afternoon for everyone else. _God, this sun feels pretty good._ I shake my head, disgust rolling in just as quickly as that thought floated across my brain. What am I thinking? Getting excited over some sun when our mortal enemy just murdered so many guardians and Moroi alike! I mean, I know Lissa would tell me not to be so hard on myself, but she's not here, and it's true. Besides, what am I even doing alive? So many skilled and experienced guardians get killed, and I haven't even graduated yet, and I'm alive? I shouldn't be. I should be getting put into the ground right now, just like all those others. I sigh, the disgust rolling away as quickly as it rolled in. I shouldn't be this way. Lissa wouldn't want me upset, and neither would Dimitri. _Dimitri…._ Wow, I totally forgot. Dimitri isn't here to tell me to stop being this way. He was taken by… by… by the Strigoi… _I hope he's still alive._ That thought shocks me. I hadn't realized it was true until I thought it, but it is. True, I mean. I really do hope he's alive. I mean, I know I'm supposed to hope he's dead, because that would be better, not only for him, but for poor, innocent people. But I can't help myself. I really do hope he's alive, because I just want to see him one more time… just one more time….

As I stand under a tree on the campus, memories of Dimitri and I flood into my mind, my heart, completely overwhelming me.

I remember the time it had snowed so much; I could barely run out in the track. "Dimitri!" I complained. "I know I should run in this because it'll help with my endurance, or whatever, but there is no way I can run! It's freezing, the snow is up to my freakin' knees, and…. It's cold!" I looked up at him then, and saw him trying to hold back a grin.

"Rose-" He began, but I cut him off, "No, no! No coming up with some of that Zen crap again! There is no way I am going to run this!"

"Rose, I wasn't going to make you run."

"Wha?"

At the perplexed expression on my face, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to build a snow man, or snow angels, but since you're making quite a big deal about it being cold…"

"No, no! I mean, um… yeah, let's make snow angels. I haven't made them in a while." We went outside and just lay in the snow talking about nothing in particular for the entire session, and then I had to leave….

Then, I remember the session we had two weeks later. I was upset about something, can't remember what it was now, and I was taking it all out on Dimitri, because we were fighting. Somehow, I got him pinned down, me on top, straddling him, holding down his arms. It took me ten seconds before realizing he had stopped struggling and was just looking at me. I looked into his eyes… his warm brown eyes, which just seemed to wrap around me, like a wonderfully warm blanket… we just stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, not saying a word, until a guardian interrupted us…. As I was walking out, I caught him staring at me…

I remembered when Lissa asked me if I was interested in anyone, and I stayed silent. "Oh, come one, Rose! You have got to want to get with somebody! How about…. Michael?"

Michael was another one of the novices, he was cute, but I shook my head no. She sighed in frustration, and kept throwing out random names, until lunch ended, and we had to head to our classes. She didn't give up for the rest of the day, though, until I, very kindly, asked her to just drop it. I did find all those guys she named cute, but when she asked if I was interested in anyone, the first face that popped into my head was his, and it just stayed there. His warm brown eyes, his rare, full-blown smile, that sent shivers down my spine. His wonderfully silky soft hair…

Then, I remembered that night, at the cabin… The caresses, the whispers…. The way his hands felt running through my hair, then down the sides of my face, to my neck, my shoulders, down my arms…. The way it felt so right… The happiness, joy, awe, that I felt…

It takes a while before I realize that I'm practically sobbing by now, leaning against the tree, doubled over, hands on my face. I just can't believe it. Dimitri is gone. Completely gone, and I'll never feel that, never have new memories with him. Never.

"Rose!" I look up, and see Lissa heading towards me. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise." I give her a shaky smile, and give a small sniffle.

She looks at me, concerned. I reassure her a few more times before I finally ask her what she's doing out here at this time. "Oh, I just decided to go for a walk…" I know she's completely lying, but I don't point it out. She was in the churches attic, with Christian. After a few minutes, we go our separate ways, and I stay inside her mind until she's in bed, asleep, then I pull out. Exhausted, I walk into my room. I'll miss him, that's for sure…

(Now, somewhere in the beginning of Spirit Bound, I guess)

I've been with Adrian for a while now, and everything has been good. Not nearly as good as… No, I promised myself I wasn't going to go there. I've been doing well; I haven't been hurting as much. The first few weeks, I couldn't even sleep, because I kept seeing HIM as he fell down… But now, I go straight to sleep. Probably because I work myself so hard during the day, that I'm bone tired by the time schools over, that I knock out as soon as I hit the sheets, but that's not the point. The point is, that now, only a few of my dreams consist of HIM. And sometimes, when I'm especially lucky, their usually good dreams, like memories, mainly. Sometimes, though, they're practically nightmares, and they're so bad I wake up screaming into my pillow. I'm sure it'll stop with time, though. I mean, that's what all the books say about nightmares, anyway.

Lissa and Christian still aren't talking, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before it'll be nearly impossible to keep them from being all over each other, like before I left to… on my… vacation…

Okay, let's talk about something else. Abe Mazure, my father, and practically the head of the mafia, and I have been in touch. He's actually a pretty interesting fella. And he doesn't do all bad. Like in Russia when he… when he…

Okay, well, I've caught up to practically every novice, and I've only been back a few weeks. At this rate, it looks like I'll be able to graduate, or at least, that's what my guidance counselor told me. That guy really needs to retire. He's still here. He was the same one who gave me my schedule when Lissa and I were brought back by… by…

Goodness gracious! Everything I talk about, think about, hear about, always goes back to HIM! There's nothing in my life that he hasn't left his mark on, not even my mom! And it's not like I wouldn't like to think about him… I would love to, but whenever I even THINK his name, so many things come back… like the snow, his eyes, his hair, that night in the cabin… Everything. And I have Adrian now. Adrian is great. He's nice and funny and he's actually kept to his list and… and… he's not Dimitri. Dimitri, who's after-shave I can still smell… who's touch I can still feel… Dimitri… okay! So maybe I'm not as together as I would like to think, but so what? He was my first real love; I think I'm allowed to think of him… maybe not keep feeling the exact same way, though….

It doesn't matter. I know I said I'd give Adrian a chance and not think about Dimitri anymore, but Adrian doesn't have to know EVERYTHING I think, does he? No, he doesn't. I didn't think so.

I dump my stuff on the floor, and put my mail on my desk, as I close the door to my room. I just walked back in, and am about to start getting my stuff for a shower when I notice a letter. All the front says is Rose, and I'm actually rather curious as to what it is, so I grab it, sit on my bed, open it, and begin to read.

_Roza, _

_ You didn't do a very good job. I'm still alive. You hesitated, breaking the absolute first rule I taught you, and for that you should be ashamed. You had your chance, and now it's my turn. When you step out of those gates, Roza, you're mine. I will find you. You won't be able to hide, I promise. I hope you had a good day. I'll be sending more. _

_ Dimitri_

I gasp, and the letter floats to the ground. So I didn't kill him… This isn't good… This isn't good at all…

And it's like I can't control myself, because I realize I'm retrieving the letter from where it landed, and reading it again…. And again… and again….

* * *

**And you know how the rest goes! **** So, how did you like it? Please tell me, that way I know if I should continue with this little idea of mine. OH! And please tell me if you thought the story went along with the song. I kind of just typed, totally forgetting about the song, until the last moments. So thanks, and I hope you rate and/or comment!**


End file.
